The Unknown Factor
by thunderfox21
Summary: an strange person grows attached to Naruto but Kakashi seems to know more then he lets on.... bad at summeries


Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever Own Naruto and company i also do not own the OC characters my friend wanted me to down load her fan fic on here so i am al though i will ad my own characters later if she lets me its also our first fan fic so cut us some slack flames will be ignored and reported end of story

also... i am not good with titles so should you feel like you want another title name let me know and and give me a sugestion

--

" I'm the one they come to when things get out of hand. That's the only time I get out of this dark small room. It doesn't't have windows the guards always wondering who I'm taking to. The amount of room I have isn't't big enough to stand or lay. I'm always sitting, really hurts when you sit a very LONG time. Sometimes I'm in here for about two years at a time. My parents you ask, well the people who took me killed them. The last time I seen the bright world was when I helped the fourth Hokage."

Guards running around trying to get all Konoha's prisoners out. "hey please take me." I said worried. A guard stops at my door, "sorry I guess your going to die here." He laughed at me and ran out.

Crashes could be heard through out the village. One young boy was thrown into the prison. "Ouch… That hurt." He looked up at the entrance way. "No, I'm trapped." He complained. I looked up, "Hey is someone out there? Please help me, I need this door open." The boy walked over and opened it. "Who trapped you in here?" the boy asked. I winced at the bright-but-dull light. "The guards threw me in here." I said as I reached out. The boy helped me up and smiled. "I'm Naruto and your name is?" I dusted myself off as I answered him, "Names Leah, and today is your lucky day Master Naruto." Naruto blinked "What's with the master part?" he asked confused. "Well…. You see I'm a very special demon. If you free one from their horrible life, you have the demon as your slave/friend/weapon. That kind of way." I smiled as I answered. Naruto blinked more, "Cool I have a new friend!". I turned into my giant animal form and turned and looked at Naruto, "Hop on and I'll get you out of here." Naruto looked uneasy about it. "Um…. You're a giant cat." "Clouded Leopard to be exact." I said, "Why? Are you thinking I'm going to eat you Master Naruto?" I was getting worried if he liked me. Naruto stared at me, "No I'm sorry. I was in aw because your so beautiful in that form. That's all…. And I never ridden on a cat before." Narutoexplained as he climbed on. I felt a little uncomfortable with someone on. " Hold on Naruto." I said as I climbed through the rubble. I also clawed some rocks away. Naruto cling onto me pretty hard to the point of clawing into my skin. A couple of minutes we were out. I went into my small kitten form as I hopped onto Naruto's jacket. I was looking for a place to rest, which is between his neck and the back of his jacket.

I was running looking for my team when I felt Leah at my neck purring. I never felt a cat purr before. When I regrouped with my team Sakura went all goo-goo eyes when she spotted Leah. I guess Leah didn't't like how Sakura picked her up since she clawed Sakura. It left a nasty cut on her cheek. "Hee Hee… Sorry Sakura, I couldn't't leave her back there." Sakura glared at me. Leah apparently seen it and started to hiss at Sakura. "Leah please calm down." I said as I placed her inside my jacket. Leah looked at me with a cute face. "Ah… Your so cute." Kakashi thought I was crazy talking to a cat. "Um Naruto, why are you…." Kakashi just stared like he just realized something. Leah popped out just as Kakashi stared. They were staring at each other. CONFUSING!!

I jumped out of Naruto's jacket. I smiled as I turned back. "Hey sweetie, it's been awhile." I said as I stared at Kakashi. "Leah your not allowed out after what you did. Your not even suppose to be with HIM!" Kakashi yelled at me. Naruto was confused. "I don't care Kakashi. He needs to know. I spent way too long away from him. He's been alone I wont let him be like that anymore." I was irritated with him. We were in love before I was sent there. He sent me there and he wouldn't't listen to me. I didn't't realize the fox was in him. Kakashi tackles me away from Naruto. "You will go back, I sent Sasuke to get the Hokage. Sorry Leah I really am." Kakashi said as he leans down and kissed me. Naruto and Sakura were way too confused. The Hokagewalks up to us with the ANBUs. "S-Rank Leah you're going back to your cell." Tsunade commended. ANBUs grabbed me from Kakashi and chained me up. I looked at Naruto with sadness in my eyes. Naruto stepped forward but Kakashi stopped him. "No Naruto, she's dangerous." Kakashi whispered. I couldn't't believe it. "Master Naruto, please listen, I'm not the person. Why would I harm my Br…." I screamed before Tsunade knocked me out.

I looked back at Kakashi. "Sensei what was she going to say?" I asked. Kakashi looked away, "Nothing Naruto, nothing at all."

I now sit in the cell again. Sorry, I'm terrible. I didn't't kill anyone, not my father, not my mother, and I didn't'T PUT THAT STUPID FOX IN THE VILLAGE AND INTO MY BROTHER. No I sit in this cage crying. "I'm alone again. This cage scares me. I hate being alone." I said as I begin to sob.

I ran to find her again but I end up waking up from a nightmare.

I ran to Tsunade when I heard Leah escape. Where could she be? Why do I care so much about her still? I shouldn't't be out looking for her. "Kakashi force, please we need to find her before she kills someone." Gai said to me. "Sorry Gai, the past is catching up to me." I sighed. "No worries Kakashiits romantic that your still in love with the enemy." Gaireplied. I sighed more, "She angry with me since I placed her in there. Maybe more."

I ran through the forest knowing I t wouldn't't be long before they find me now. Why did the fox save me? Even though he's in Naruto's body. He remembered me; he was the only one that helped me. I stood there thinking about the past and how I missed it. The old times with Kakashi and his arms around me. "Why cant we all go back to how it was. I'm not jealous of my little brother." I was furious for w hat the 3rd Hokage did. "I LOVE NARUTO!" I screamed at the sky, which echoed through the woods.

I sat on the branched tail swaying, as I watched her. I didn't't want her to be attacked. She didn't't need to be locked up. She is the creation of the 4th. She is his only chance to bring peace between the village and me. I only wanted to protect her form them, but he put me in this body. I'm sorry for the pain I cause you.

I looked up and saw the birds flying away form the forest, I knew Leah was there. "That's my training grounds." I told Gaias we both ran in that direction. The question I kept asking myself was; should I let her go OR turn her in?" I was confused, did I still like her. " I was right Leah is here." I told Gai as we came into the clearing.

"Don't take another step Kakashi." Leah and me said together.

I blinked as I saw the nine tails " Kyuubi what are you doing, you shouldn't't be here." I told him. "Don't worry little one, they wont punish you for what I did." Kyuubi told me.

I stepped forward wanting to know what happen. "What really happen Kyuubi?" I asked. The Kyuubiturned and looked at me. "She wasn't't involved with what I did. Leah is her demon name, which I have loved. No one knew that the 4thhad a daughter, which was infused with a powerful protection jutsu. She was abandon and placed in a holding cell. The 4th's daughter had a twin brother, which was infused in with me. You Kakashigrew up with the female twin, but she was reborn because she couldn't't handle Leah. Now Leah will be put to sleep like I have." The Kyuubi explained to me.

I reawaken in the hospital not remembering what my name was. I had my pretty blond hair and my warm loving blue eyes. I sat up wondering where my brother was. I looked down and saw Kakashi's hand holding mine. "Kakashiwe cant be lovers anymore, not that I'm fourteen again." I whispered softly. I appeared on top of the hospital where I saw this Uchiha.


End file.
